Colors and Promises
by JaneCorvin
Summary: "When they'd finally entered the room, Maura had said nothing as she gestured for Jane to sit down on the bed. Dark brown eyes followed every slight motion of the med student as she walked over to her purse pulling out a dark purple, leather journal." Rizzles first kiss prompt.


A rush of air was the only thing indicating to Jane that Maura had pulled away. Slightly startled that she had read the signs completely wrong, she opened her eyes and swiftly scrambled off of the bed.

"Maura? I'm so sorry. I didn't…it's just that I thought you were leaning in so I leaned in and…I must be crazy. Or maybe just exhausted. Lutz wanted to spar in the box today and I couldn't say no, because all the guys were watching and…"

Jane trailed off as she finally focused on the girl who had jumped from the bed and ran into her closet just as their lips were about to touch. The brunette had come over to Maura's apartment three hours ago after getting out of physical training at the Boston Police Academy. She received a vague text from Maura. _I need to talk to you..._ Jane had imagined it had something to do with her declaration the other night that she had a crush on the blonde med student.

The admission was met by blushed cheeks and void vocal cords. She had come over thinking that this would be the end of her odd friendship with the beautiful BCU student that she had ran into. _Literally_ ran into while they were both out on a morning jog. The moment Jane's eyes stopped watering from the woman curiously pressing on her injured, bleeding nose, she knew she was a goner to her beauty. The fact that she was a genius and completely adorable was a fortunate bonus. A month after spending every free moment with each other Jane had come out and said it.

 _"_ _I really like you, Maur."_

 _"_ _Oh, Jane. I like you, too. You've been such a good friend to me. The best I've ever had actually and I really appre-"_

 _"_ _No, Maura. I_ _ **really**_ _like you. Like…_ _ **like you**_ _like you. Umm…homo very much intended."_

And that was it. Maura had simply sat there staring and when Jane had awkwardly back-tracked saying that maybe it was just a crush, the med student still hadn't uttered a word. So, Jane had left thinking that she had screwed up one of the best relationships she'd ever had.

But when she got here…boy was she wrong. Maura cooked her dinner. A real, full dinner with appetizers and dessert and fancy wine. After they'd eaten, the med student had suggested that they sit on the balcony, because it was a warm night with the bright moon high in the sky. Jane was just starting to relax when Maura silently took her hand. She led her through the living room and down the hall toward her bed room turning off the lights as she went by.

When they'd finally entered the room Maura had said nothing as she gestured for Jane to sit down on the bed. Dark brown eyes followed every slight motion of the med student as she walked over to her purse pulling out a dark purple, leather journal. When Maura joined Jane on the bed, the brunette could finally get a good look at her friend. She seemed slightly nervous as she worried her lip between her teeth, but still resolute as she furrowed her eyebrows, opening the cover of the journal and flipping a few pages. Without pre-empt, she cleared her throat and began to read out loud.

 _October 12, 2015_

 _I met someone today. Well, not in the biblical sense or even the romantic sense, but I met someone. I actually spoke to her, which you know is so unlike me. Her name is Jane and she is a student at the BP Academy. She has two bothers and a dog named Jo Friday and she told me that the way I spoke didn't bother her at all. Even when I corrected her for saying that she wanted coffee so_ _ **bad**_. _She certainly didn't get angry when I ran into her and nearly broke her nose and was more than willing to let me reset it for her. Oh, she was so kind to me. We're going to get lunch on Thursday after my biochem class and her gun training. I can't wait. I think…I think I may have made my first Boston friend._

Maura shyly turned the page. Without so much as a glance upward to gauge the reaction of Jane to her first journal entry, she started to read again.

 _October 15, 2015_

 _Lunch was positively wonderful today! Jane was a little late, but I told her it was okay. It gave me a last minute chance to read through the qualifications of becoming a homicide detective. I'm not positive as I couldn't read her mind, but I think she was really impressed with my knowledge of the academy. I haven't wanted to impress someone this much in a very long time._

 _October 19, 2015_

 _Jane brought me fudge clusters today. Really, I didn't know that she was actually listening to me the other day. We were sitting on the floor, her doing push-ups, when I had mentioned how much I liked them, and today she just showed up out of nowhere while I was in the quad studying. She dropped them in my lap and said she had to get back but wanted me to know that she was thinking about me. I wonder if she knows how many times I've read this same notecard in vain as I was distractedly thinking about her._

The blonde finally looked up to Jane who was staring intently at the leather-bound book in her hand.

 _October 23, 2015_

 _Jane held my hand today. I really wanted to lean my head against her shoulder, but I was afraid that she was just being friendly. I'm never very good at telling these things._

 _October 26, 2015_

 _…_ _Jane came out to me. Over text message, none the less. I mean, logically I knew that her glances were a little past propriety, and her blatant dominance and masculinity could have been a bit of a stereotypical tell but I wasn't ready for the actual confession. I didn't offer up my own similar sexuality. I'm not sure why. Maybe if I told her that I also like women she would be inclined to think that I was hitting on her. But haven't I been? Mother says that I've certainly never been very subtle. Maybe she just doesn't feel the same way that I do._

 _November 1, 2015_

 _I haven't seen Jane in nearly a week. I miss her laugh._

Maura had looked up slowly. A small smile stretched across her lips as she turned to the most recent entry in the journal. She gazed at Jane for a moment before tucking her hair behind her ear and bringing her eyes back to the page adorned with blue ink.

 _November 2, 2015_

 _I wanted her to kiss me so badly. I wanted to kiss_ _ **her**_ _so badly that I physically couldn't move. She likes me. Romantically. I just can't comprehend it at all. We were sitting there talking about how our days had gone when she just…said it. I like you. Like it was the easiest thing in the world to her. But I didn't move a single muscle. How could I? I felt like if I blinked then I would burst open. She likes me. She_ _ **really**_ _likes me. And now I have to tell her. I'll do it Friday. I'll cook a nice dinner. She deserves it after putting up with me._

Jane didn't look up from the journal in Maura's lap until she closed the cover, leaning back to place it on the night stand. The blonde scooted up until their knees touched and took one of Jane's hands in hers. She slowly laced their fingers together. They both watched as their palms pressed closer, warmth spreading up their arms.

"Jane…"

Maura could tell that the brunette understood. She had intently listened to journal entry after journal entry without even moving an inch from her spot. Maura placed her other hand on Jane's knee and watched as the brunette licked her lips staring steadily into her eyes. Jane wasn't sure if she was in fact the one to lean in first, but all she could see were soft pink lips nearing her own and the smell of Maura's vanilla shampoo and red wine surrounded her.

She closed her eyes. Inching closer and closer. Knowing even though Maura had only whispered her name, she had already sealed the deal with her subconscious thoughts written down in an all-knowing book. The brunette pursed her lips, eagerly anticipating the kiss when she felt herself lean forward pass the point of where Maura should have been. She teetered slightly as her eyes snapped open only to see the quickly retreating form of the med student. _Oh, shit._ If that wasn't what Maura wanted then what was the purpose of her reading aloud her inner most personal thoughts? Jane had rushed to explain herself. Maybe she was moving too fast.

And that is where they found themselves now. Jane standing at the edge of Maura's bed and Maura now sitting back in the center of the California King looking up at her smiling gracefully. _Wait when did she come out of the closet?_ Jane smirked slightly at her own pun before frowning at Maura's expectant look as she called her name again.

"Huh?"

"Will you sit, please?" Albeit a little hesitant, Jane ultimately sat with her legs crossed on Maura's bed across from her. She could see the woman was hiding something behind her back, but she waited patiently for an explanation. "It's not that I didn't want you to kiss me just now, Jane. God, I want you to kiss me. It's just that I…needed to get my…" At a loss for words Maura revealed what was behind her back. The brunette sat still staring at the stethoscope in the student's hands. She trained her eyes on the piece of medical equipment as Maura reached it out to her, placing the ear pieces into Jane's ears.

"Maura, what-"

"Just put them on."

"Um…you're the doctor remember," Jane tried to joke through her confusion as she adjusted the stethoscope to fit more comfortably in her ears.

"Technically I'm not. Not yet at least. But I want you to-…um…," Maura smiled shyly and blushed at Jane's raised eyebrows as the brunette watched her lift her shirt slightly to place the chest piece against her skin near her heart. "Well, I guess I just wanted," Maura ducked her eyes, biting her lip and adjusting the chest piece more securely against herself before returning her steady gaze to Jane. "I want you to hear my heart speed up when you kiss me."

 _Wow. What a woman._ Jane couldn't help but grin at the unbelievably amazing creature sitting across from her. _I want you to hear my heart speed up when you kiss me._ And speed up it did. Jane could hear it through the stethoscope even as she slowly leaned in with her eyes closed. Maura's lips were so soft. The steady thudding of the blonde's pulse accelerated the more she moved her lips against the gentle supple one's extending to her everything that they had. Jane shut her eyes tightly. She ran one hand through blonde locks and smiled into the kiss as she let her lips become more intense along with the fierceness of Maura's heart. Thumping quickly in her ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. This one was inspired by the prompt I received and also by an anecdote Andrea Gibson shared at a show I went to recently. Also the title comes from A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. You know. "Heart beats fast, colors and promises..." Yeah I listened to it while writing this. Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Prompt: Can you do one where Jane and Maura have the sweetest first kiss? And can it be a little AU?**


End file.
